The present invention relates to a cold storage preferable for uses such as the cold preservation of chemicals, for example, in hospitals, research facilities, and the like.
Various chemicals have heretofore been used in hospitals and research facilities, and particularly chemicals requiring cold preservation have been contained and kept in a showcase for low-temperature insulation (cold storage) as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 178510/1996. A conventional low-temperature insulating showcase 100 will next be described with reference to FIGS. 10 and 11.
In the low-temperature insulating showcase 100, a main body is constituted by an insulation box 102 opened in a front face, and a storage chamber 103 for containing chemicals, and the-like is constituted in the insulation box 102. A machine chamber 106 for installing a compressor 104 of a cooling device, and the like is constituted under the insulation box 102, and a cooler (not shown) also constituting the cooling device is disposed inside the storage chamber 103. Moreover, a plurality of shelves 107 for laying thereon chemicals, and the like are extended in the storage chamber 103.
Moreover, the front face opening of the storage chamber 103 is openably closed by two sliding type doors 108, 109. In this case, each of the doors 108, 109 is constituted by placing a transparent composite layer glass 112 in a sash 111 formed by extruding/molding a hard synthetic resin, attached between upper and lower rails 113, 114 attached to upper and lower opening edges of the insulation box 102 and extended to the left and right, and structured to move to the left and right and open/close the opening in a sliding system.
The cold air subjected to heat exchange with the cooler of the cooling device is circulated by a blower (not shown) in the storage chamber 103 closed by the doors 108, 109, and maintained in a refrigeration temperature of +2xc2x0 C. to +14xc2x0 C. suitable for the low-temperature insulation of chemicals, and the like.
Since the doors 108, 109 of the conventional low-temperature insulating showcase 100 are structured only of the peripheral hard resin sash 111 and composite layer glass 112 as described above, the entire insulating performance is deteriorated, and humidity in outside air causes dew condensation and adheres to the surfaces of the sash 111 and composite layer glass 112. Therefore, the visibility of the outside is deteriorated, or there is a problem that user""s clothes and peripheral floor face are contaminated/damaged.
Moreover, since the low insulating performance adversely affects the cooling ability of the low-temperature insulating showcase 100, energy saving is inhibited, and in the worst case there is a danger that the properties of the inside chemicals are changed by the temperature rise in the storage chamber 103. Furthermore, since the composite layer glass 112 is positioned immediately before the shelves 107 . . . , there occurs a disadvantage that when the chemicals on the shelves 107 . . . drop by some vibration, and the like, the chemicals hit the composite layer glass 112 and break.
Particularly, since the inside of the storage chamber 103 is visible from the outside through the composite layer glass 112, there is a problem that a danger of robbery is rather increased when dangerous drugs are contained inside.
The present invention has been developed to solve the conventional technical problem, and provides a cold storage which improves a door insulating performance and which is preferable particularly for the low-temperature insulation of chemicals, and the like.
According to the present invention there is provided a cold storage in which a storage chamber opening constituted in an insulation box is openably closed by a door, the door is constituted of an insulation wall and a see-through transparent wall, and a panel is detachably attached on the storage chamber side of the transparent wall.
According to the present invention, since in the cold storage formed by openably closing the storage chamber opening constituted in the insulation box by the door, the door is constituted of the insulation wall and the see-through transparent wall, the proportion of the transparent wall to the entire door is reduced, the other part forms the insulation wall, and the insulating performance of the door itself is enhanced. Particularly, since the panel is detachably attached on the storage chamber side of the transparent wall, an insulation space is formed between the transparent wall and the panel.
Therefore, the door insulating performance is further enhanced, the occurrence of dew condensation is effectively inhibited, and the contribution to cooling performance improvement and energy saving can also be realized. Moreover, by the presence of the panel on the storage chamber side of the transparent wall, even when contained articles fall toward the door, the transparent wall is protected by the panel, and the breakage of the transparent wall can be avoided beforehand.
Moreover, the above-described effect can be achieved by forming the panel to be transparent without deteriorating the visibility inside the storage chamber, the storage chamber can be used as a cold/dark chamber by replacing the panel with a light screen color panel and setting the inside of the storage chamber to be invisible, and safety can also be enhanced.
Furthermore, according to the present invention there is provided a chemicals cold storage in which a storage chamber opening constituted in an insulation box is openably closed by a door, and the door is a sliding type door constituted of an insulation wall and a see-through transparent wall.
According to the present invention, since in the chemicals cold storage formed by openably closing the storage chamber opening constituted in the insulation box by the door, the door is constituted as the sliding type door of the insulation wall and see-through transparent wall, the proportion of the transparent wall to the entire door is reduced, the other part forms the insulation wall, and the insulating performance of the door itself is enhanced. Therefore, the occurrence of dew condensation to the door can effectively be inhibited, the contribution to cooling performance improvement and energy saving can also be made, and a preferable showcase for low-temperature insulation of chemicals is formed.
Particularly, since this is achieved by the sliding type door, the door can be opened/closed without any problem even in the installation environment of the cold storage in which there is no space for rotating the door.
Still furthermore, for the cold storage of the present invention, in the above-described invention the insulation wall is constituted of a plurality of insulation panels fixed inside a door main body, and the bond faces of the respective insulation panels are molded in a staircase shape and mutually bonded.
According to this invention, in addition to the above-described invention, since the insulation wall is constituted of a plurality of insulation panels fixed inside the door main body, and the bond faces of the respective insulation panels are molded in the staircase shape and mutually bonded, the mutual bond area of the insulation panels is enlarged, and the bond strength is remarkably enhanced. This can remarkably improve the strength of the entire door in which the insulation panels are used. Particularly, the deterioration of the insulating performance in the bond part can be minimized by lengthening the movement distance of the heat conducted in the bond face.